


【仁丸】漫漫情歌

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】漫漫情歌

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*我提着刀来了

1.

“你敢跳下去吗？”

沿海公路的中段，前后望去除了他们这一辆车，再没有旁人了。这是个风景极好的观景点，丸井吵着要看，仁王只好将车停在路边，神色无奈地被牵着往公路边走。  
湿热的风将两人的头发都吹得张牙舞爪，仁王无奈松开丸井的手给自己重新绑了个辫子。丸井看他跟头发抗争地龇牙咧嘴，一下笑了出来。  
他看着仁王往后倒退两步，身体紧贴着公路结实的护栏，头往后微微仰着。身后是一望无尽的钴蓝色，看似温柔的海面从公路上望下去更像一个凝固的深渊。  
丸井听到自己的声音：  
“仁王，你敢跳下去吗？”

那个时候，仁王回答了什么。

2.

醒来的时候，不出意外又到了半夜。  
忘了从什么时候起养成的坏习惯，下午三四点开始睡觉，几个小时后被饿醒，随便吃点什么再看看肥皂剧，抱着膝盖蹲坐在床上，电脑屏幕惨淡的白光从这屋里唯一的光源一直闪烁到清晨的阳光漏进窗帘。  
一天一天就这么黑白颠倒的过着。

现在是夜晚十一点。丸井翻过枕头边的手机看了一眼，除了外卖app的推送外，柳的信息静静地横在屏幕中央。  
【明天下午1:30，老地方见，别忘了。】  
眼睛被突然的亮光刺地难受，丸井只好眯着眼快速打字回复：明天白天你记得再提醒我一次。  
发完便把手机扔到一旁，抬起手臂遮住双眼，认真思考今天是吃速食拉面还是接着叫外卖。  
外卖吧，烤肉，仁王爱吃的。

趁着早上十一点还没有多困，丸井换好衣服抓过手机快步走出了公寓。柳的诊疗室离他家并不算远，也就4站地铁的距离，但时间还早，干脆决定徒步过去。漫步在街道上时正好碰上来修学旅行的一队学生，叽叽喳喳地闹腾模样简直就差把青春两个字刻在脑门上。  
大一修学旅行的时候，他才刚和仁王表明心意。是在开学后不久的一次新生联谊会，丸井玩游戏输得让人心疼，仁王虽不在丸井他们那一桌，但从那边传来的声音和丸井脸上的懊恼神情也能推测出那人现在该是多不甘心。  
隔了没多久，看到丸井涨红着脸晃晃悠悠往自己的方向走，伴随着同学一阵比一阵高的起哄声。  
“我……我喜欢你。”  
仁王那时候愣怔着眨了眨眼：“大冒险？”  
“……真心话。”

那之后丸井醉的晕晕乎乎，也不大记得发生了什么，好像是仁王又拖又拽得把他扔回了寝室。再后来就是修学旅行，丸井漫不经心走在队尾，嘴里嚼着泡泡糖四处张望。他前一晚睡得并不好，没什么精神，又怕自己不算高涨的情绪影响到其他同学，便自行留在最后。  
原本在队伍中间的仁王回过头看了他一眼，停下脚步直到两人并排。  
“没睡好吗？”  
“嗯。” 丸井点点头。  
仁王平视前方，保持着和丸井一致的步调慢慢走着，过了一会儿悄悄捞过丸井的手，手指动了几下从丸井的指缝间将人牢牢扣住。  
“这几天跟我一间吧？” 听到仁王这样说着。  
丸井早在被牵住的一刻意识混沌，含含糊糊应了句好，紧张地出了一手的汗，却怎么也舍不得松开对方。

看着穿着校服嬉闹着从身边跑过的学生，丸井对着那些欢快的背影笑笑，眉眼尽是温柔的神色。

在楼下的咖啡店坐了一会儿，看时间差不多了才走去诊疗室。柳正低头写着什么，看到他来微笑着打了招呼：  
“吃过饭了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“正好，我点了些吃的，一块吧。” 柳说着站起身，将窗帘全部拉开。丸井将脱下的外套挂在屋子里的立式衣架上，靠在柳的大桌子旁随口问道：  
“忙吗，最近。”  
“还行，每周见你一次的时间还是有的。”   
丸井低头笑笑，抬起头正好对上柳平和的目光，说：“吃饭吧，我饿了。”

知道丸井喜欢吃章鱼香肠，柳便把自己的两个也夹给了他。丸井嘴里塞得满满当当，好容易咽下去一大口后笑着对柳说谢谢。  
“最近做梦还频繁吗？”  
丸井闻言抬起头看向柳，对方正用筷子小心的挑拣鱼刺，好像只是随口那么一问。  
“嗯，”丸井拿起手边的无糖绿茶抿了一口，“只要睡着就会做梦。”  
“给你的药吃了吗？”  
丸井拿着筷子的手顿了顿：“……没有。”  
柳平静地望过来：“为什么？怕不做梦？”  
丸井躲闪开柳的视线，半晌后说是。  
柳并没有多加询问，只嘱咐他要是实在失眠得难受还是吃点药，总归没什么坏处。

吃完饭，丸井乖巧地坐在诊疗椅上看着柳忙前忙后的收拾碗筷。他本来想去帮忙，被柳笑着拒绝，说自己动作快。年轻的心理医师在对待自己的朋友时更加温柔。  
柳的确动作迅速，没几分钟桌面就恢复了干净整洁。拿着湿巾递给丸井一张，又自己抽了一张擦擦手，等丸井擦好后体贴的帮他扔到垃圾桶。做完这一切后，柳把屋子里的窗帘重新拉上，自己随意倚靠在桌子边，摆出一副倾听的姿态：  
“上次我们说到哪了还记得吗？”  
丸井歪着头仔细回想了一会儿，不确定地问道：“……是修学旅行回来后吗？”  
柳嘴角的弧度上扬了几分，眉眼中透着鼓励：“没错。那我们接着往下说？”  
丸井缓缓点了点头。

3.

两人在修学旅行后才算是正式在一起，腻歪的样子让同学忍不住调侃他俩修学旅行是假，借此机会度蜜月才是真。丸井脸皮薄，经不起逗，别人起哄没两句就涨红着脸作势要揍领头的同学，被仁王拽着后领一把扯了回来：  
“我觉得他们也没说错。”  
这下矛头一下对准了仁王，丸井佯怒着轻拍了一下他的手：  
“谁要跟你度蜜月啊死狐狸！”  
每每这种时候仁王会摆出一脸疑惑不解的样子，故作认真地问道：  
“没记错的话是你先表白的吧？”  
自知理亏的丸井只好鼓着脸没什么气势地瞪回去。

仁王假期找了份实习，便在学校附近租了房子。丸井心疼他晚上吃不上热饭，跟家里随便扯了些理由就拎着包挤进了不大的单人公寓。半夜仁王嘟囔着抱怨说丸井太胖了自己都没地方睡觉，气得丸井扔过一个枕头就要起身去沙发，仁王见状不妙顾不上掉在地上的枕头，连忙将他摁回床上：  
“你说你怎么两句话没说完就炸。”  
丸井气鼓鼓地翻了身背对着他。  
仁王关了房间的灯，挨着他躺下，手摸到丸井软绵绵的小肚子，说你这样挺可爱的，而且我知道你没生气赶紧转过来。  
于是丸井又动作极大地转回来，手脚并用缠住仁王，说热死你。  
仁王拍拍他横在自己肚子上的大腿，意识混沌地说嗯嗯热死了热死了。

仁王不怎么会系领带。中学时候就没怎么好好系过，如今这后遗症总算发作，每天早上对着镜子一通操作只差把自己勒死。丸井隔了几天看不过眼，扯过领带手把手地教。结果到了第二天，仁王还是系的歪歪扭扭一脸无辜地跑来求助。  
这系领带的活便落在了丸井头上。  
丸井有时候会怀疑仁王是不是故意，毕竟这人中学时期说谎成性，前科累累。但看到仁王乖顺地仰着脖子任由自己摆布的模样，挤兑的话语转了个弯又咽回了肚子。  
仁王垂下眼帘看着稍矮一头的人神色认真地给他系领带，没忍住笑了出来。  
“笑什么？” 丸井头也不抬地问道。  
“在想以后几十年每天早上都得这样过，会不会很无聊。”  
丸井这才抬头看了他一眼，手上使力将领带结猛地推上去，勒地仁王喉咙一紧。看着对方胡乱调整的样子，不紧不慢地说：  
“要是嫌无聊你就换个人。”  
总算将领带弄成合适松度的仁王“puri”一声，快速说道：  
“那你不得弄死我。”  
说完不等丸井反应便拿着包闪身去了门外。

假期结束，拿到人生中第一份工资的仁王放话要请丸井吃顿好的。两人对着印有优惠券的册子研究了大半天，最后还是决定去吃烤肉。丸井说找个自助吧，划算一些。仁王立马怼他，你自己吃不饱就直说。然后又发展成你揪我辫子我捏你脸的小学生吵架行为。  
好容易消停下来后，仁王说没事，爸爸有钱，就去排名第一那家。  
结果周末的人气烤肉店需要提前预约，否则就要排至少两小时的队。  
丸井哭丧着脸看了看表，现在已经7点多了，排队怕是得排到半夜。这么想着侧头看看仁王，虽然表情看不出多大起伏，但失望的情绪还是隐隐地传达了出来。  
他伸手拽拽仁王的袖子：“换一家吧，以后有的是机会来。”  
仁王不情不愿地点点头。

那天后来去吃了寿喜锅，虽然也很满足，那点遗憾却搁置了下来。生活大抵如此，没有得到过的东西哪怕再精美也不过是称赞一句真好，可对于那些曾真切攥在手里的、体悟过其美好的事物，如若被告知你曾经离得到它不过毫厘，但终究是没有得到——失落感成倍放大，像是空旷山谷里从天而降的一滴水珠，溅起满湖涟漪，连回响都恨不得惊天动地。

有些事非得体会过好处才显得弥足珍贵。假期短暂的同居日子让两人都萌生了住在一起的想法。他们很快选定了一间两居室的校外公寓，将小一些的那间布置成了书房。这次的床倒是大，够丸井在上面完整的打上两个滚。  
房租自然也不便宜，好在各自父母赞助了不少，两人平时也做些兼职，上学的日子竟一时间过出了同居的稳定感。

当然也吵架。原因五花八门但归根到底还是鸡毛蒜皮，丸井记得有一次是某天他提前回家做好了两人的晚饭，却迟迟没等到仁王回家，发出去的mail都显示未读。一开始并没有很着急，仁王在忙一个期末项目他是知道的。  
这人一忙起来就不吃不喝，丸井思前想后还是决定抱着便当盒去图书馆找找看。  
谁成想走到图书馆时一眼就看见仁王和不认识的女生凑得极近，坐在一块写着什么。  
丸井耐着性子坐在图书馆门口等了一个小时左右，总算等到两人背着书包出来。女生温柔地对仁王道谢，还说有机会要请他看电影，丸井看见仁王笑着应了下来。  
很少有情绪这么失控的时候。丸井迈着僵硬的步子走过去将便当盒扔到仁王怀里，便头也不回往公寓的方向走。仁王察觉到不对劲，和女生匆忙道了别后跑着赶上丸井，刚碰到那人的衣袖就被极大力气的甩开。  
一路上便重复着这一个伸手去拽，另一个冷着脸甩开的动作。

仁王大概猜到怎么回事，细声细语地解释自己不过是和一组的组员一块学习，大家都走得比较早，最后只剩下了他和女生两个人而已。他说自己没想到丸井会来给他送饭，也没想到他会一声不吭在门口等那么久。  
丸井皱着眉语气干涩，说你都不知道看看手机吗。  
仁王忙说我手机没电了呀，边说还边把黑了屏的手机在丸井面前晃了晃。  
丸井的脚步慢了下来，但还是梗着脖子执意不去看仁王，过了会儿又说你是不是要跟别人一块去看电影，我都听见了。  
“冤枉啊，” 仁王凑到他脸边小声说，“人姑娘家开电影院的。再说了，” 又一把搂过丸井，“我们班可全都知道我名草有主的。”  
其实这个时候气早就消了，但即刻便恢复好言好语又显得自己太过于好哄，丸井横了仁王一眼，指指他手上抱着的便当盒：  
“回去后给你热热再吃。”  
被仁王凑过来亲了一下脸颊。

4.

轻柔的闹钟声打断了回忆的叙述。丸井如梦初醒般看了看柳，对方还是那副平静地能包容一切的模样看着他，眼神温暖。  
柳伸手按掉闹钟，朝丸井笑笑：  
“那么今天就到这里。”  
丸井盯着闹钟看了半晌，又将视线转回到柳身上：  
“柳不想知道之后的事情吗？”  
柳走近他，伸手揉了揉他一头明亮的红发，语气温和：  
“剩下的我们下次接着讲。”

和柳道过别后，丸井面无表情地走出诊疗室所在的写字楼。春末的阳光已经开始有了毒辣的兆头，丸井抬起手挡了挡眼帘，回过头望了一眼柳的诊疗室的楼层。

他走到一家布置温馨的咖啡店坐下，点了杯冰美式，仁王每次去图书馆都要带一杯。捎带苦涩的液体顺着吸管直到胃袋，哪怕是已经尝试了无数遍还是不能理解这种饮品的好喝之处在哪里。  
“到底有什么好喝的嘛。” 丸井嘟囔着看了看透明的塑料杯。

之后的事情。其实之后的事情要说复杂能够说上几十个小时，要说简单也能概括地异常容易。  
无非就是毕业后两人顺利的在同一个地方找到了满意的工作，带着满心的期待和住了三年多的公寓说再见，再开着租来的车一起前往下一个目的地。虽然都是职场新人，但也算按部就班地适应了公司生活，经济独立后更是没有顾虑的生活在一起。  
一切都过于顺利，以至于让人心慌。

丸井记得在周末，两人喜欢牵着手穿着舒服的卫衣去附近的公园散步，仁王总是走着走着感慨一句，这种日子真是怎么都过不腻啊。  
那时候的丸井，往往不会说什么话，只是更用力地握紧了仁王的手。

丸井满24岁生日那天，正赶上暴雨天。仁王中午就发来短信说提前完成了工作，一定能按时回家，还说准备了惊喜。丸井回复说那我也早点回家，发完短信看看窗外，好像密不透风的乌云也变得可爱起来。  
后来啊。  
淋地透湿回家，做好了一桌的饭菜，却迟迟没等到仁王。  
再后来等到了来自医院的电话。

赶到医院的时候，站在科室门外迟迟不敢进去。一路上给仁王打了无数个电话，打到最后双手颤抖的甚至拿不住手机。  
警方站在一旁没有温度的解释，暴雨天的连环车祸。带着丸井走进认领室的护士神情难过的道歉，走出屋子的时候轻声对丸井说请节哀，又抓过他的手递给他什么东西，说这是从死者衣服里找到的。  
动作机械的翻看手上的丝绒盒，和自己之前猜的倒是一模一样，两枚戒指安静的躺在里面。  
情绪啊，言语啊，周遭的环境啊，背景音啊，一下子都被抽干了。  
丸井取下一枚，神情郑重地给自己戴上，又将另一枚小心地推过躺着的人的手指。他擅长变乱七八糟的小魔术的灵巧双手如今布满了伤痕，颜色惨白地不像话。

柳在得知消息后第一时间联系了丸井。这位毕业后短短两年开设了自己的心理诊所的年轻医师，几乎是马不停蹄地赶到丸井的公寓，将缩在房间里形容枯槁的人扔进浴室，随后走去厨房做了几道丸井一贯爱吃的菜。  
“以后你每周来见我一次。” 柳皱着眉这么说着。

柳实在体贴。动作利落地将诊疗室搬到了离丸井所住的公寓不远的写字楼，每周的见面也从不提治疗，只让丸井讲他和仁王过去的事。  
治不好的，自己和柳都清楚。

5.

冰美式喝完的时候天色已经暗下来了。丸井久违地在正常的饭点觉得饿，想了想决定去吃那家他和仁王直到最后都没有去成的人气烤肉店。  
时隔多年，层出不穷地新式餐厅分走了大量的客流，曾经的人气店铺如今也不过是个普通的餐厅罢了。  
丸井点了两人份套餐，吃到最后差点吐出来。他想到仁王吃烤肉的模样，身材瘦削的青年吃起肉来倒是十分豪爽，从来都是一大块肉一口包进嘴里，偶尔从嘴角漏出的酱汁会被丸井伸手抹掉。  
两个人吃相确实都不怎么样。丸井咧开嘴笑了笑。

拎着剩下的肉片走在回公寓的路上，丸井仰着头漫无边际地想了很多。他明白柳的好意，给自己一个每周的盼头，能拖一阵是一阵。只是故事总有讲到最后的时候，毕竟他们的故事的确已经结束了，再怎么丰富细节也不过是徒劳的无用功。  
他掏出手机打开记录日期的软件查看，离那个布满乌云的日子，已经过去1204天了。

夜晚，他坐在飘窗上望着月亮，摩挲着指尖发亮的戒指，轻轻问道：  
“你想不想我？”

6.

在城市还在沉睡的时候将信封压进了柳的诊疗室的门缝，丸井打了出租车前往公路，他们曾经停靠过的公路。他凭着记忆找到那个观景点下了车，在司机疑惑的询问需不需要一会儿再来接他时笑着说没关系，有人会来接他的。

沿海公路在黑夜里显得格外狰狞，脚下的海水呼啸着冲向岸边嶙峋的怪石，拍打的声音在夜色里格外清晰。丸井靠着护栏，裹紧了外套，一直等到清晨的阳光撒了满身。  
周遭的环境变得温暖起来，单调的黑色被逐渐明亮起来的色彩吞没，汹涌的海水变得平和，像一个敛去真实面目、沉睡过去的巨人。

他动作敏捷地翻过护栏，身体被清晨的海风温柔的包裹住，像是仁王前来迎接他的拥抱。  
一轮红日从海平面上粲然升起，他松开抓着护栏的手。

下坠的过程中，丸井总算想起仁王当时的回答。

“你敢跳下去吗？”  
“我们一起。”

他落入云朵般的怀抱。

END.

【是谁鲨了我，而我又鲨了谁】


End file.
